


Make You Need Me

by the_many_splendored



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Poe/Reader is pretty light, Post-Movie(s), Reader is a junior legislator, Reader is of age, THOSE kinds of reasons, hypnotism for personal growth and other reasons, reader is not force-sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6361912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_many_splendored/pseuds/the_many_splendored
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a Dark Lord captures a new member of the Resistance, he's more than willing to exploit what she needs to get her to come over to the Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Lost Senator

**Author's Note:**

> This started as an exploration of hypnosis as a kink, which is something that fascinates me. However, no one else seems to write for it, and as such, I figured I would need to introduce it with a bit more lead-up than just throwing our dear reader into a hypno-situation with Kylo Ren. Some authors can do that well, but I'm not one of them. Chapter 1 is a prologue of sorts, and in Chapter 2 and forward, I'll get to the more involved stuff.

“…and…wake up. Thank you for listening to this recording.”

I blinked my eyes hard to open them, and taking my headphones out of my ears, I checked my clock. If the read-out was right, I still had twenty minutes before my flight, and all I had to do was put my file player in my pocket and put on my shoes.

Someone knocked on my door as I was pulling on my walking boots. “Come in!” I called, and Poe opened the door, leaning on the frame with a smile. “Is the great diplomat ready for her trip?” he asked.

I rolled my eyes. “Oh hush - I’m just a junior senator, you know that.” I patted my pocket - my file player and earbuds were in place. “And yes, I’m ready - I just needed the voice in my head to calm me down.”

Anyone else would have been confused, but Poe knew what I meant. With an indulgent grin, he said, “Hey, whatever works, right? In all seriousness, though,” he asked as he picked up one of my suitcases, “how much do those hypnosis recordings really help you?”

“Quite a bit, actually.” I slung my other case over my shoulder, and we started walking from my quarters out to the hangar. “It’s not just self-help - the hypnotist can actually be wickedly funny. There are a few files that are simply ‘I will now make you laugh at everything I say’ or something similar.” I smiled sadly. “And these days, don’t we all need what laughs we can get?”

Poe patted my free shoulder. “Yeah, no kidding. Hell, I might need some of that myself.”

“Well, how about this?” I offered as we walked up to the transport ship that Poe was going to use to take me to the Young Legislators meeting. “When we get back, I’ll copy some of the files for you - deal?”

“Deal.” The ramp lowered, and he nodded towards the ship. “After you.” Once we were on board, I quickly settled in to my cabin, and I was asleep before we left the system.

* * *

I was jerked from my nap by a sharp motion as Poe cursed over the com and re-maneuvered the ship. Stumbling to my feet, I rushed to the cockpit - “Poe!” I nearly barked as I walked in. “What the hell was that?”

“We’ve got company!” Poe’s eyes were locked on his radar screen, and when I followed his gaze, I saw a large blip flanked by three smaller fighters. “You get back to your bunk, you hear me?” he ordered. “These assholes can’t know you’re here!”

“I want to help!” I moved to sit down in the copilot seat, but Poe grabbed my arm and looked at me pleadingly. “Listen to me,” he said. “Normally I’d let you do whatever you want, but you have GOT to hide. General Organa told me to look out for you, and she’d kill me if the First Order gets you. Go!” He let go, and I kissed his forehead for luck. He gave me a gentle push, and I hustled back to my cabin.

Once back to my quarters, I closed the door behind me and buckled myself into the jump seat. I trusted Poe’s skills without question, but I didn’t want to get thrown around if he had to pull any more difficult maneuvers. Sure enough, about thirty seconds after I strapped in, he pulled the ship into a hard right bank that would have thrown me against the opposite wall if I hadn’t been secure.

As the craft recovered, I heard a crackling from the sound system. Poe’s voice came on over the intercom: “You ok back there?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said. “What’s going on with those idiots on our tail?”

He laughed briefly, but I could hear the edge in his voice. “They’re maneuvering better than I thought. I’m gonna try to land on the closest planet. Hang on tight.” I couldn’t disagree with that. If he lost control *above* the atmosphere of whatever system we were in, we were as good as burned alive. It was definitely better to try to get down to the surface, especially if that squadron didn’t follow us. I braced myself, and the ship started to make a rapid descent.

Normally, I would have listened to my recordings to avoid the nausea, but while I was buckled, I couldn’t reach my pocket. Instead, I closed my eyes, trying to think of what the hypnotist would say. “You’re in a safe, warm place, and I’ve got you,” I muttered. “You’re in a safe, warm place, and-”

There was a loud bang and a screech of metal above my head. I looked up - thankfully, the ceiling above me was solid. However, the roar outside confirmed that we’d entered the atmosphere, and a spot on the ceiling was starting to glow orange from the heat of re-entry. “Dammit,” I thought, “they must have grazed us.” I jammed my eyes shut again, trying to get back to my mantra. “You’re in a safe, warm place, and I’ve got you. You’re in a safe, warm place, and I’ve got you….”

Poe landed the ship hard, and my head knocked back against the wall behind me. I winced as the ship skidded across the ground, but mercifully, we only slid for ten seconds before coming to a stop. I caught my breath, fumbling with my belt as I called Poe’s name.

“I’m all right!” He yelled back. “Hang on, I’ll come back and get you out of there.” Within a few seconds, he had my door open and started helping me unbuckle. “You know,” he chuckled shakily, “this really is no place for a lady.”

“That depends,” I said. “Where are we, anyway?” Once my arm was free, I patted my pocket - my file player was still there.

He helped me up, and I leaned heavily on him, my head spinning more than I’d expected. He hushed me as I groaned, and said, “We’re on Dantooine.” I started to reach for my bags, but he stopped me. “We’ll get them later, we should try to find shelter.”

“Well, that’s good, right?” I asked. “From what General Organa told us, it’s not a First Order-allied planet.”

Poe shook his head. “That’s just it, though - it doesn’t mean it’s one of ours, either.” He opened the hatch, and we stepped out into green fields. The fresh air was wonderful, but I could feel that Poe was still tense. When I looked at him, he said, “I could be wrong, but it really seems too quiet.”

I cocked my head, and he was right. There were barely any sounds to speak of, at least, barely any sounds that would be typical. Dantooine was supposed to be a farming world, and yet, there were no sounds of livestock or machinery. Still, we kept walking, looking for any signs of life or a safe place to stay.

Suddenly, Poe cried out in agony and sank into the grass. Not expecting this, I collapsed too, hitting the ground with a hard thump. I would have protested, but through his pain, Poe yelled, “Run, dammit! He’s here!”

I was too startled to even process what he was saying. “Who? Poe, I need to get you help!”

A loud whirring came from the sky, and I looked up to see three TIE fighters led by an Upsilon-class shuttle, all quickly closing on our position. The realization of just who Poe had been talking about sank in, and I covered his body with mine, fully expecting that we were both about to be shot to pieces.

The shots never came. Though the fighters stayed hovering in the air, the shuttle landed, and I covered my face against the turbine winds that came with it. The shuttle ramp landed heavily, and the man who’d haunted the nightmares of the Resistance for years descended, flanked by several stormtroopers. Poe groaned again, and I held him, offering useless words of comfort.

Kylo Ren walked over to us, and before I could speak, he pulled me away from Poe and onto my feet. I found myself face-to-face (so to speak) with a chrome mask, and the mechanical voice behind it asked, “Who are you? Why was Dameron trying to hide you?” I was too scared to speak. The knight sighed in obvious irritation and lifted his free hand to my head.

The bolt of pain was so immediate and fierce that I couldn’t even scream. It felt like he’d taken a dull knife to my skull and was using it to pry me open. If this was what he was doing to Poe, I was amazed my friend hadn’t thrown up. As for me, my own knees were shaking, and it seemed like an eternity before Ren dropped his hand. As my pain subsided, he said, “A junior senator … interesting.” He turned to a trooper. “I’m taking her into custody. Kill Dameron.”

“No!” I shrieked, trying to grab Ren’s cloak. “Don’t touch him, you beast!” I had a stronger curse on my tongue, but my entire body froze with a casual flick of Ren’s fingers. He nodded to the trooper, who took out his weapon and shot Poe point-blank in the head. Before I could even react, Ren waved his hand again, and I blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, please forgive me for doing that to Poe. I just can't believe that Kylo Ren would let him be taken alive after what happened in TFA.


	2. The Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knight offers a possible trade.

I woke in a large but sparse cell. I was lying on a stone slab, and as I sat up, I realized I wasn't anywhere I recognized. The memory of what had happened rushed back, and I doubled over like I'd been punched in the gut. Even with my eyes open, the image of Poe slumping to the ground after being shot was playing in my mind as if I were still on the surface of Dantooine. Trying to anchor myself, I reached into my pocket - but my file player was gone.

As stupid as it was, that was when the tears came. The hypnotist, even though I'd never met him in person, had been a source of comfort to me for years, and the shock of losing both him and Poe was too great to bear. I began to sob into my hands - I'd never felt so alone in my life. What was going to happen to me now?

I heard a beeping, and looking up, I saw a stormtrooper outside. He unlocked my cell door with an access code, and I stood shakily, trying to wipe away my tears. If I was going to my execution, I didn't want to look pathetic.

However, the trooper's voice was almost cordial. "Pardon me, senator. The Commander wishes to meet with you."

"The Commander?" I asked in confusion. I knew of Hux, the Order's military leader, but I'd thought he was a general. The trooper didn't answer me. He simply stepped out of the doorway so that I could walk in front of him.

As I walked, I found myself looking around, trying to absorb my surroundings. We were walking along hallways hewn from rock and polished to a warm gleam. Where were we, still on Dantooine? Was this some new Starkiller Base? These thoughts were inane, but they distracted me from wondering what this so-called Commander wanted with me.

We stopped in front of a sliding door, and the trooper pressed an intercom button. "Sir, this is JB-007. I've brought the senator to speak with you as requested." An unfamiliar voice acknowledged him and the door opened with a slight hiss.

I walked through first, JB-007 right behind me. I saw a young man sitting on a couch, his face down as he reviewed a file in his lap. The set of his shoulders was tense, and dark curls fell almost to his chin. He didn't even look up before saying to the trooper, "Leave us. NOW."

"Yes sir." JB-007 turned smartly on his heel, and the door closed behind him as he left. I held my breath, waiting for this officer to speak again.

He closed the file and stood up. The black-clad figure in front of me was taller than I expected, and his features were actually quite handsome. He had hooded eyes and a strong nose, along with a jagged scar that extended from his forehead down his right cheek. The scar lent him a certain warlike air that I supposed was appropriate to his rank.

He spoke, and my eyes snapped to his to show him I was paying attention. "Your presence is appreciated," he said. "I apologize for the accommodation, but it was the only space available when I brought you in."

I felt my face contort into a mask of confusion. "Commander, you're mistaken. Kylo Ren is the one who took me into custody. You and I have never met."

The officer's eyes narrowed. "I suppose you wouldn't recognize me. I am Kylo Ren."

I stepped back involuntarily, not understanding how that could be. He pinched his nose in annoyance. "You don't believe me - I guess it would be easier to show you." He raised his hand, and a vision started playing before my eyes.

* * *

_As if I were looking through someone else's eyes, I saw myself collapsed on the ground. The person whose vision I was using signaled to his guard to pick me up, and I was brought on board the command shuttle. A mechanical voice, seeming to come from my host, ordered, "Get a line open to the Supreme Leader. He'll want to know of this." My host then walked into an empty room with a mirror, and in the reflection, I saw Ren's mask. He took off the helmet, and the black-haired commander was now staring at himself in frustration, muttering "How in the Force did they find us?"_

* * *

The vision ended, and I was back in Ren's quarters. The Knight himself looked smug that I was convinced - however, that didn't mean I was happy. The man in front of me had ordered the death of my best friend - who did he think he was to smirk like that??

I knew I couldn't attack him physically, but I was no longer obliged to be pleasant. "Killer!" I spat. "Coward!"

If my insults hurt him, he didn't show it. "Senator, the ugliness is unnecessary. Besides, you ought to be more civil - I have something of yours." He walked over to a desk, and opening a drawer, he pulled out my file player.

I flushed with rage. "Give that back! It's personal!"

"I should say so - very personal indeed." He put an earbud in, making a great show of selecting a file. "You don't tell people about this, do you? Or at least, you don't tell them everything." He turned the screen so I could read the name of the file. My fury turned to nauseating embarrassment when I saw the title: "Hypnosis for Hands-Free Orgasm." I turned away in shame, because he was right. Poe was the only one who'd known, and I certainly hadn't told him about the more explicit recordings.

Ren briefly touched my shoulder and it made my skin crawl. Was this all about humiliation for him? Wasn't it easier just to kill me?

"I'm not going to kill you," he said, and I cursed myself for forgetting. We had all been warned he was a telepath, and the thought made me sick. He turned me to face him. "I actually have a proposal."

"Let. Go." I hissed. "I'll listen, but don't touch me."

"Fine." His hands dropped. "So you're aware, this isn't a hostage situation. We're not ransoming you back to the Resistance now that you've seen some of the base - it's not worth the risk. However, if you're staying, you may have some use." He walked over to the couch and picked up the folder he'd been reading. "This is everything I could find on you. Yes, you're a junior senator, but your record is already exemplary in parliamentary and civil proceedings, if these scores are to be believed." I reached for the file, but he kept it out of reach. I'd taken those tests with General Organa, how did he have this information?

"We have our spies," he said. Dammit, I'd slipped again. "And that's not the point. The First Order has been purely military for too long, and we need to offer a sense of legitimacy to our allies. With that in mind, we would install you as First Senator of the Order's new Parliament."

"So I'd be a puppet." I didn't even bother to phrase it as a question. "I don't see why I would ever agree."

"Because you need this," he said, showing my file player again. "Because you can't even sleep without these recordings, can you? If you agree, you get this back, you get moved to an officer's suite, and I might even consider recording some specialty tracks for you myself. If not..." his tone turned mocking. "I'm sure you'll find your cell comfortable."

"Then send me back." I was pleasantly surprised at how strong I sounded. He simply nodded and sent a message. In two minutes, JB-007 returned to escort me back to my room of stone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I *do* believe Kylo Ren would pull this sort of nonsense. I love the character but that doesn't mean he's not an abusive prick. Also, I figure he's not concerned with JB seeing him because JB was probably one of the trooper that helped Hux get Ren evacuated from Starkiller.


	3. Unstoppable Forces, Immovable Objects

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whose pride will break first?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no personal experience with what the Reader goes through in this chapter - it's all based on research. Thanks for your understanding.
> 
> For any Kylo Ren narrations from here on out, the voice will switch to third person. Any time it's first person, we're back with the Reader.

(Day 2)

JB-007 brought me my meal in my cell, and stood at attention as I ate. When I was done, he cleared my tray. "Commander Ren states that his offer still stands," he stated.

I shook my head. "I do not accept," I said. "I appreciate the meal and the company, but I still refuse him." I'd only slept about three hours the previous night, and even my rest had been wracked by nightmares of Poe's murder. "That's all there is to it."

* * *

Kylo Ren supposed that the senator acquiescing within the first few days would have been too easy. However, he was a bit disappointed when JB-007 arrived alone at his quarters. "What does she say?" he asked.

"Only that she appreciates the meal, but she won't meet with you."

Ren cursed low under his breath. "I see. Dismissed."

|||||||

(Day 3)

Was it so hard for the woman to come to her senses? Ren had to wonder when JB-007 showed up alone again. His report on the senator's progress was similar to the day before - she had briefly slept and had accepted a meal, but not his invitation. However, Kylo could sense from the trooper's trepidation that something else was at play. "Well?" he asked. "What is it?"

"Sir, she's starting to ask questions about this place. I think she's just trying to make conversation, but the usual protocol is to not engage beyond a greeting."

The Knight considered, and then decided, "Actually, yes, do answer her. She's not leaving, she might as well learn about the new Base."

||||||

(Day 7)

No one in my family was prone to hallucinations, and yet, I was sure I was imagining things that weren't there. I'd severely underestimated the effect that loss of sleep would have on me, and the results were becoming more obvious. Before I'd received my breakfast, I could have sworn that I'd heard whispering up and down the corridor outside my cell. When I'd called out, no one answered.

I heard a click at my door, and for a split second, I thought I saw Poe outside, but then my vision focused, and I saw JB-007 with my usual tray. I ate more slowly that morning, cursing myself for thinking someone could come back from the dead. When I asked, JB confirmed that he'd been alone on duty the entire morning.

* * *

The commander wasn't even facing the door when the trooper walked in. Without even bothering to greet him properly, Kylo ordered JB-007 to report on the prisoner's status.

"Commander, she still eats, but she's not looking well..." JB's voice trailed off as he saw the crumpled edge of his superior's desk.

That assessment caught Kylo's attention. Looking up, he asked, "What do you mean? Is she becoming ill?"

"No, but..." The trooper hesitated, hoping his answer wouldn't put him on the business end of the Knight's saber. "Sir, I honestly believe that your senator is beginning to go insane. She told me she heard voices in the corridors, and when I brought her meal, she looked at me like I was someone else."

At this, Kylo huffed out an extremely unpleasant laugh. "Is that so? Are you sure she's not putting on a show for you, trooper?" He stood, towering over the shorter man. "I appreciate you bringing me to the new base with your comrades, but don't think I've forgotten what happened last time you were the sole guard to a female prisoner."

To his credit, JB-007 didn't shrink in his commander's sight. "I regret succumbing to that scavenger girl's trick every day, sir - but I would be failing in my duties to you if I didn't make a full report of the senator's condition."

Ren stood back, pinching his nose in annoyance. "I do appreciate you telling me - but be very wary around her, trooper. The Senator is still a prisoner until I state otherwise. If what you see is true, I will be the one to decide her care."

||||||||||||||

(Day 10)

The whisperings had now become flashes of music and light. I tried to stare at the warm polished brown wall in front of me, but even the neutral colors couldn't stabilize me. I hadn't slept more than five hours combined in the last week, and my hands wouldn't stop trembling unless I sat on them. My sense of time was distorting - it would feel like lifting my hand took forever, but I could blink and be sure I'd just missed my whole life.

JB-007 arrived promptly, but seeing my haggard state, he put my food down and came to look closely at me. "Are you all right, Senator?"

"I....will be fine..." I said.

The trooper shook his head. "I couldn't understand what you said."

"I will be fine." I said a bit more forcefully.

"Ma'am, you're still not making any sense."

In frustration, I started to yell, "Are you deaf? I-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is a cliffhanger ending, but there's a reason. The entire next chapter will be from Ren's point of view, and if I'd tried to stick it onto this chapter, it would have been just a bit too clunky. Thanks again for sticking around.


	4. Taking Responsibility

Kylo Ren was woken by a voice over his intercom: “Commander, you’re requested immediately in medical bay.” Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he grumbled loud enough to respond, “What in the galaxy is so damn important that it was needed to wake me up?”

The voice answered, “Sir, it’s the Senator, she had to be brought in for emergency treatment.”

Kylo’s eyes flew open at that, and without even saying he was on his way, he dressed, put on his helmet and was leaving his quarters within two minutes. Instead of worry, though, his brain was aflame with rage. He had told JB-007 in no uncertain terms that he would be responsible for the Senator - who did the bastard think he was??

He stormed into the medical bay, and barely registered the Senator asleep in one of the beds before he saw JB-007, helmet off as he sat by the Senator’s side. Without even lifting his hand, he threw the trooper across the room, knocking the man into a medical cabinet. The glass of the cabinet hit the floor as JB crumpled to the ground with a low groan. The Senator didn’t even move in her sleep.

As the trooper started to push himself up, Ren strode across the room and grabbed him by the throat. Starting to squeeze, he yelled, “I told you I would be responsible for her! I told you she might pull a trick on you! I will not have another traitor around here!”

“He is no traitor,” a deep, rumbling voice said. Ren turned without releasing the trooper, and blanched to see his master, Snoke, standing in the doorway of the medical center. The Supreme Leader was accompanied by an older female nurse. “I was here for my treatments when he brought the girl here, and I know what he saw is true.” He nodded briefly to the trooper. “Let go of him.”

Kylo released his grip, and JB-007 leaned heavily on the nearest bed, trying to catch his breath. When his breathing returned to normal, so did his decorum. “Thank you, Supreme Leader,” he said, still slightly gasping.

“Show Commander Ren what you showed me,” Snoke ordered. JB nodded, and turned to Ren, who began to probe his memories of that morning.

* * *

_JB-007 walked into the Senator’s cell, and the sight he saw made him uneasy. The young woman’s eyes were bloodshot, and she looked like she might be about to throw up._

_The trooper put the tray down on the floor of the cell and crouched in front of the prisoner. "Are you all right, Senator?”_

_“Ah…wah beh fuh….” the woman mumbled._

_JB paused. That made no sense to him, but maybe she wasn’t awake yet. “I couldn’t understand what you said.”_

_She looked at him like he was stupid. Clearly thinking she was enunciating, she said “Ah wah beh fuh!”_

_It still sounded like gibberish, and the soldier said, “Ma'am, you’re still not making any sense.”_

_Her eyes burned with annoyance, and she yelled, “Ah ya dah?? Ah-” - but the rest of the nonsense question never came. Instead, her eyes rolled back in her head, and before JB-007 could catch her, she slid to the floor and began to convulse. With audible panic in his voice, he hit a communication button on his chest: “I need a medical team to cell 1087 NOW!”_

* * *

The memory faded, and Snoke asked, “And what did the doctors tell you when you had the prisoner brought here?”

JB-007 blinked hard as Ren got out of his brain. “They described it as a seizure brought on by severe sleep deprivation. The lead doctor put her under immediate and heavy sedation. Apparently, the slurred speech is typical pre-event.”

“Thank you, trooper,” Snoke said. “I will speak to your captain about a possible promotion to sergeant for your actions today. If you will both excuse us-” he pointed to the door - “the Commander and I need a moment alone.”

JB bowed deeply. “Of course, Supreme Leader. Thank you for your consideration.” Replacing his helmet, he offered the nurse his arm, and the two left the Master alone with his apprentice and the sleeping patient.

Snoke’s voice never rose above the standard volume of conversation, but the disappointment from him was palpable enough to make Kylo feel like he was choking. “When you contacted me about capturing this girl, I’ll admit, I liked the idea. Her not being Force-sensitive makes her an asset without being a possible liability like the scavenger was. And with my condition deteriorating as it is, we do need other eventualities in place besides the military. However-”

_(That one word was enough to make Kylo cringe)_

“-you said you would take care of her. You said that you had the situation in hand. Yet here she lies-” he waved towards the bed- “having just suffered from a seizure, directly because of how you treated her.”

“Supreme Leader, I couldn’t take any chances!” Kylo interjected. “For all I knew, she was the type to be overly dramatic, and why should I not use the leverage I had?”

“ENOUGH.” Snoke stood to his full height, dwarfing Kylo by more than half a foot. “If she is your responsibility, then ACT like it, Kylo Ren. Take care of her, and offer whatever she may need. We will have our Senate one way or the other. That is an order.”

The Knight bowed his head. “Yes, Supreme Leader.” After Snoke left, Kylo walked to the Senator’s bedside. Her sleep hadn’t been disturbed once in all of this, which proved either the quality of medicine the team had given her, or how very tired she was. Kylo sighed, and then was startled when he noticed a weight in his pocket. When he’d dressed, he’d grabbed a random cloak - and feeling the pocket, he found he’d grabbed the one where he’d been carrying the Senator’s file player.

Thinking of what Snoke had said, Kylo took the player from his robe. Lifting the Senator’s hand, he placed the player under it so that she’d have it when she woke. He turned on his heel, and as he passed Snoke’s nurse in the hallway, he told her to inform him when the Senator returned to the land of the living.


	5. Renegotiation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back to the Senator's POV this chapter.

I woke up with the the feeling that I was returning from the Underworld. This had been my deepest sleep in weeks, and I felt the heaviness of a good night's rest all through my limbs as I stretched in an unfamiliar bed. As I woke further, I realized that I was in a medical ward and there was something in my hand. It was my file player! Where had that come from? Surely Ren hadn't...no, that was silly, he wouldn't have given up his bargaining chip. Before I could look around to see who might have brought me my talisman, an older female nurse saw me stirring and said "Senator, you're awake - good morning."

Her smile was genuine and I smiled in return. "Good morning - care to tell me why I'm here?" I could see a bruise on my hand where an IV might have been attached, and when I brushed the back of my head with my fingers, I winced slightly, finding a tender spot.

She walked over and helped me sit up in the bed. Thankfully, I was still wearing my own clothes and hadn't been shuffled into one of those horrid medical gowns. "Well ma'am," she said, "you had a seizure and you bumped your head slightly. Your scans were normal when you were brought in, but I'd like to do some quick tests now that you're awake." She put up her index finger in front of my face. "Track this with your eyes if you can." She moved the digit back and forth, and I followed without moving my head. "Good." Pulling out a penlight, she shined it in each of my eyes. I squinted, but my pupils must have contracted appropriately. She nodded in satisfaction and said, "Your responses seem to be in order. The doctor and Commander Ren will both be quite pleased."

At the Knight's name, my hand tightened around my file player. "The Commander was here?" 

The nurse nodded. "Yes, and he wants to speak with you as soon as you're capable."

I sighed. "Well, I guess you could call him now, I'm as decent as I'll ever be." What fresh torture would he have in place now? I wasn't sure I could take going back to my cell or losing my files again. The nurse didn't seem to notice my consternation, and she sent a message off on her holo-pad.

I'd managed to get seated in a chair when Kylo Ren strode into the medical bay, helmet on his head. He nodded to the nurse for her to step out, and then we were alone, except for the beeping of the machinery. I held out my hand with my player to him: "I suppose you'll be taking this back now."

He shook his head and took off his helmet, holding it at his side. "No, Senator, I won't be. And in fact, you'll be moving to new quarters."

Even if he couldn't read my mind, I was sure the confusion was plain on my face. "Excuse me?"

"Don't mistake me," he warned. "This is not some kindness on the part of the Order, this is pragmatism. You still can't leave the Base, but if you're going to be our First Senator, you need to stay healthy. That means new clothes, whatever sleep aids you require, and a decent bed." He tapped my forehead. "We need that brain of yours in its best condition."

I scowled, both at his tone and him coming into my personal space. "New digs doesn't mean I'll agree to this scheme of yours, Ren. If you think I can forget what your Order did to my best friend, think again."

He withdrew his hand. "You say that now, but we'll see. Regardless, you deserve better. I'm not going to have a repeat of what put you in here." He crouched to my level so that we could see each other eye to eye. "You are an investment, Senator. Please understand that." His tone had become more gentle, and for a split second, the word "Investment" sounded like a high compliment.

However, my pride forbade me from acknowledging that. "Fine," I said shortly. "When do I move?"

"Immediately, if you're ready." I nodded, and he stood. "I'll send JB-007 to assist you. Your rooms will be next to mine." Before I could protest, he put his helmet back on and was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one's short. More stuff to come, I promise!


	6. The Intruder

True to his word, Ren had me moved into new quarters within the hour. The suite next to his was well appointed, and if I’d had to guess, I would have expected these rooms to belong to at least a captain, if not someone of higher rank. I had a private bath and study, and the king sized bed was lovely to the point of being almost obscene. Thankfully, JB-007 was efficient in bringing my things, and in a few minutes I was blessedly alone.

Kicking off my boots, I sank onto the bed in relief, reveling in the feeling of space and fresh soft sheets. Kylo had told me that he would be on duty for the rest of the day, so I wouldn’t have to worry about him visiting unexpectedly. I pondered what I wanted to do in the meantime - have something to eat? Take a hot bath? Maybe just sleep? The bed was vast and inviting, and I wasn’t expected anywhere, as far as I knew.

That last idea seemed especially appealing, and now that I had my player back, drifting off to a familiar voice seemed like an especially wonderful plan. I pulled the device from my pocket, putting the buds in my ears as I searched for a file. I had some particular favorites, but I settled on the first file I ever downloaded, back when I’d been suffering a depressive spell after my grandfather’s death.

The hypnotist began to speak: “Welcome to the “Bouquet of Memories” recording. Please make sure you are comfortable before we begin.” As was my habit, I closed my eyes even before the voice gave the order to do so.

I’d listened to this file only in times of particular tragedy, and yet,the hypnotist’s directions to breathe in and out slowly felt like the familiar conversations of an old friend. After a few minutes of the breathing exercises, he said, “I’m going to give you a chance to let go of any painful memories that may be hurting your mind right now. I want you to imagine that you’re standing in a lush garden, and I’m with you.”

* * *

 

_I followed his directions, imagining a small plot like the one my parents used to keep when I was very young. I was standing in the center, and I had the distinct impression of a male presence standing at my right shoulder. I didn’t turn to look at him, knowing that if I tried to see his face, I would only imagine a blank._

_“Very good,” the man said. “Now, have a look around, and breathe in the scent of the flowers.” I obliged, pretending I could taste honeysuckle on my tongue. “Now these are very special flowers, because they can take on those memories of yours that are especially difficult to bear. All you need to do is make the flowers into a bouquet. After all, blooms like to be pretty.”_

_I smiled slightly to myself. It sounded foolish, but after all, this was a fantasy. The voice asked for my attention again: “Let’s start with the weakest flowers - little daisies that can collect memories of when you were just a bit foolish.” Fingers brushed my shoulder, gently pushing me to a daisy patch. “Take as many as you like.”_

_I crouched down, picking ten blooms and looping them quickly into a chain. The voice guided me on to lilies, irises and hyacinths, and then instructed: “Imagine pouring your thoughts onto the petals as if you were pouring water. No need to pour gently, the flowers can handle it.” I saw a stream of silver light pass in front of my eyes and onto the blooms, which grew in my hand._

_We continued to wander, gathering more flowers and arranging them into something I’d be proud to receive if I were given a bouquet. However, even as the bundle grew heavy in my arms, I knew there was still something missing - in fact, it was the very thing I’d come to this garden for._

_The man placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. “I know this will be hard for you, but we have one more flower to pick to make this bouquet perfect.” He pointed to the center of the garden, and there I saw it - a bush covered entirely in black roses. “We’ll need a black rose, not only because it’s beautiful, but also because it’s strong enough for those most awful things that you have to think of.” I nodded, and I took the garden shears I was offered, cutting a rose with a large stem. “Very good. Now, hold this rose tight, and give it your most painful memory.” When I’d first listened to this recording as a teenager, I’d pictured the sight of my grandfather being taken to the hospital the last time. However, this time my choice was clear._

_Though it hurt to do so, I summoned the memory of Poe being shot in front of me. Concentrating as hard as possible, I imagined isolating that memory into a droplet that I could sprinkle on the rose. The strain was palpable, but I knew I’d never sleep again if I couldn’t compartmentalize his death. Finally, there was the feeling of a small snap, and the memory came loose, landing on the flower and making it bend slightly. I let out a breath, and the man said, “Wonderful, I’m very proud of you for doing that. We’re finished in the garden today - you can either take this bouquet with you, or you can give it to me for safekeeping.”_

_I placed the rose in the center of the bouquet and turned to the man, preparing to give him the bundle. However, I nearly dropped the flowers when instead of looking into a blank face, I saw an aristocratic nose, black flowing hair, and a predator’s eyes._

* * *

I snapped awake with a curse. “Goddammit,” I hissed to myself. “Why did REN show up in my hypnosis??” I was still so stunned that I knew I wouldn’t be asleep for a while, and I elected to draw myself a bath.

* * *

 

The Senator hadn’t realized that while she was listening to her recording, Kylo Ren had come back from duty early. He was coming down the hallway from a meeting with the Supreme Leader when he got the impression of an echo coming from the Senator’s rooms. It only took a second for him to realize that he was picking up the recording that she was listening to.

If he were sensible, he would have simply ignored it and continued on to his own suite. However, curiosity got the better of him. Stopping outside her door, he listened carefully, as if he were tuning into a radio transmission.

He had to give the woman this, she had a wonderful imagination. The garden she’d dreamed up was small but rich, and the idea of memory-absorbing flowers was at the very least interesting. He wandered the mental grounds of the garden, always being sure to stay out of her mind’s eye as she explored.

Yet again though, his inquisitive nature got the better of him when he heard the hypnotist mention the power of the black rose. What would the Senator use that for? Some embarrassment in the legislative chambers? Surely a young beauty like her had nothing in this life to worry seriously about.

He saw her strain for the memory in question, and found himself almost getting sick when she found the memory of Dameron being executed. Ren wanted to scream - was she really hung up on that pilot? This wouldn’t do! Pushing the projection of the hypnotist out of the way, he stood to receive the bouquet and dispose of it - and then she recognized him with an expression of horror.

The dream ended, and Ren shook his head in frustration. Changing loyalties was a difficult enough process, and now he knew how deep-seated her affections for Dameron had been. This was going to be even more rigorous than he’d imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My main source for hypnosis is UltraHypnosis on Youtube. While this is not a video he has, at least as far as I know, he has made mention before of letting bad thoughts float away like balloons, so I tried to think of what other items could be traded for bad thoughts.


	7. Stepping Too Far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, these last few weeks kicked my ass as writing is concerned. I had to completely scrap this chapter and start over. Like with Chapters 3 and 4, I'm splitting this sequence into two parts so that it reads a bit easier.
> 
> Bless you all for sticking around!

I woke up late the next morning after not being able to fall asleep for hours. The combination of adjusting back to a normal bed and wondering why Ren had appeared in my mind had made for a long night. 

I pulled on a simple black shift that had been left for me in the closet, and I was debating whether or not I wanted to go back to sleep when someone knocked on my door. I rubbed my eyes with the heel of my hand and called, “Come in?”

The door slid open, and Commander Ren was standing in the portal, his helmet off and held at his side. “Good morning, Senator.” His cordiality seemed a bit ridiculous, but I could at least appreciate he was making an effort.

“Good morning, Commander,” I responded. “I’ll admit, I wasn’t expecting you. I assumed you would have left for your duties already.”

“I did,” he admitted, “but I had just returned and thought you might like to have lunch with me in my quarters. Supreme Leader Snoke has requested to speak to both of us this afternoon, and I thought you would want to eat first.”

I heard my stomach growl slightly, and I nodded. “I think that would be for the best. Should I change?” My shift was hardly scandalous, but it wasn’t exactly formal wear either. I certainly had no burning desire to meet this Snoke in person, but I wasn’t going to give him reason to find me disrespectful.

Kylo gave me a quick look-over and shook his head. “That won’t be necessary. We’ll be meeting the Supreme Leader in the medical bay. What you have on is more than appropriate.” He turned on his heel and said, “The food is ready as soon as you are.”

He walked away, and I grabbed a pair of flat shoes and followed after him. As we walked down the hallway, I pulled the shoes on and asked, “I’m sorry, did you say the medical bay? May I ask why?”

We walked through Ren’s doorway, and he placed his helmet on the nearest flat surface so that he could eat. “The Supreme Leader isn’t feeling well, so we’ll meet him there for his convenience.” His tone made it clear that he wasn’t going to offer any further information. He indicated his desk, and I saw a large salad and a platter of braised nerf meat. Two place settings were ready for us.

The Knight pulled out my chair so I could sit and he served large portions of both dishes for each of us. The smell was divine, and I murmured my thanks. After Ren had prepared his own plate, we ate quietly for a few minutes.

I was about halfway done with my portions when he spoke again. “How did you sleep?”

“The accommodations were comfortable,” I said.

He shook his head. “While I’m glad to hear that, it’s not what I asked.”

I looked up at him. His expression was inquisitive, but not unkind. I sighed. “It was certainly better than before, but it took some time to settle myself for the night. I was…distracted, and I wasn’t used to my surroundings.”

Surely he knew I was withholding details, but he didn’t press me for further information. “I see. Would you want me to help with that? My offer from a few weeks ago still stands.”

I tried to remember what he was talking about. “Wait - about adding files to my hypnosis playlists?”

“Exactly.” He stood and came around to my side of the desk. “The person you listen to is quite talented, but perhaps some new material is in order. After all, this is a different sort of life than you’ve had before.” He cupped my chin in a gloved hand and tilted my face up to look at him. I was startled, but I didn’t flinch. In fact, his touch felt almost comforting. I was about to close my eyes when he said: “You’ve had so many bad things happen to you lately; wouldn’t it be best if they could just be wrapped in a bundle and given away to someone who can handle them?”

My eyes flew open as I recognized the phrasing from the “Bouquet of Memories” file. I jerked my head away from him. “It *WAS* you!” I nearly yelled. “You walked around inside my head!”

He didn’t deny it. “I was curious. It did prove that I could help you.” As he explained, he gestured more emphatically with his hands than usual. “Imagine how effective you could be if you knew I could get inside of your brain and directly address whatever problems you might have! You can’t tell me that doesn’t intrigue you?”

“I don’t know what to think,” I answered honestly. “Please just take me to Snoke.” I pushed away my plate. “I’m not hungry anymore.”


	8. Damnable Sympathy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Senator has more weaknesses than she knew.

The realization of what Kylo had done still stung as we walked into the medical bay. As such, I was so wrapped up in my own annoyance that I barely noticed a tall, frail older man sitting on one of the beds, having blood drawn. The nurse helping him was the woman who had checked me for concussion symptoms, and she and I nodded briefly at each other.

Suddenly, Kylo stopped in front of me and bowed to the man. I nearly stumbled over him, and I was going to ask what this was about when he said, “Good afternoon, Supreme Leader.” Realization sank in, and I stood up ramrod straight, unsure of what to do. What was appropriate when meeting someone whose rank was equivalent to that of General Organa, even if he was my enemy? Should I bow myself, or perhaps I should curtsy?

Kylo sensed my confusion and gently pushed me forward, his gloved hand bracing the small of my back. I stepped up, my heart pounding in my throat. I cast my eyes down, still unsure.

The Supreme Leader took my hand in a surprisingly strong grip. Turning my palm down, he lowered his head and mimed kissing the knuckle of my ring finger. “At least the man has manners,” I thought to myself as he released my hand.

“You wouldn’t remember me,” he said, “but I know of you and I was here when you were….indisposed.” He sat up as straight as he could, and I realized he must be enormously tall. “I take it Commander Ren has told you what we have in mind for the future for you.”

“Yes, he told me, sir,” I said. “I can’t say I’ve had time to properly consider it.” I knew what he meant. However, my tone made it clear that I wasn’t just speaking of the Senatorial offer, but also of what Kylo had recommended not ten minutes ago. The Knight tensed up next to me, and his hand tightened on the fabric of my dress, as if to say, “Don’t forget your manners.”

If Snoke sensed the tension between me and his young commander, he gave no indication. Instead, he nodded in understanding. “Of course - these things take time. However, I don’t know if Kylo Ren has communicated the seriousness of our situation here.” He indicated the spot on his arm where the nurse was finishing the blood draw. “I am quite ill, as you can see. However, there is a question as to whether or not this illness is terminal.”

It felt like the air went out of the room. I was stunned, the nurse was silent, and Kylo’s grip on my back tightened even further. After catching my breath, I said, “I’d had no idea, Supreme Leader, truly.”

“Now you do,” he said, “and you’ll also now understand that time is not on our side. I hope you’ll make your decision soon.”

Cursing myself for feeling any pity at all, I curtsied to the man. “Understood, sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. For reference, Kylo knew Snoke was ill, but didn't dare believe that his mentor might actually be dying.


	9. The Final Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo has had enough of waiting.

Kylo and I were both silent as we left the medical bay. We’d walked freely and apart to meet Snoke, but as we returned to our own hallway, the Knight had an almost possessive grip on my arm. For once, I didn’t feel like protesting. 

If I was confused, I couldn’t begin to imagine the turmoil in my companion’s mind. Even in my one small interaction with the Supreme Leader, one thing had become astonishingly clear - Kylo was possibly losing the man who was like a father to him. I’d never thought of Ren having a family - but he must, mustn’t he? No one simply sprang to life from nothing. If the legends were true, the notorious Darth Vader had been conceived by the Force, but even he had had a human mother.

As that last thought crossed my mind, I yelped in pain. The grip on my arm had become a vice, and I didn’t notice our location until Kylo slammed me against a wall. While I’d been thinking, we’d ended up in his room, and with his free hand, he tore off his helmet, letting it land on the floor.

His eyes were livid and his voice was venomous. “Can you NEVER control that brain of yours?! First you moon over a dead man, and now you start pondering things that you could never possibly understand!” I didn’t dare speak, and I was sure whatever thoughts I’d been having were now buried under pure fear.

“I thought you were smarter than this!” he continued to rage. “I thought you understood that the Order is no place for sentiment!” He lifted me higher against the wall, and my shoes slipped off.

The noise they made clattering against the floor seemed to snap him out of his anger. He set me down, and my toes curled gratefully against the warm stone. He didn’t let go, but his gloved hands fell from my biceps down to my wrists. The fire started to sputter out of his eyes, and he shook his head as if he were shivering. He dropped his gaze to our joined hands; I focused on a neutral point on the wall behind him.

I felt him step in close, his breath warm in my ear. “Don’t presume to know who or what I am, or who and what matter to me. If there’s something you’re meant to learn, you’ll know, believe me…in fact…” He took my chin to make me look at him. “I should make assurances of that immediately.” Before I could ask what he meant by that, he pulled me away from the wall and sat me down hard on the edge of his bed. My instincts screamed at me, and I scrambled to get away from him.

“Stop.” There was a new tone in his voice, and I froze in the midst of an ungainly crouch. “Sit decently,” he ordered. I settled my legs so that they crossed underneath me. My movements were smooth, but internally, I was panicking. Kylo had frozen me before, but actually controlling my body was something else entirely. He must also be modulating my breathing, I figured - otherwise, I was sure I would be hyperventilating.

He stopped in front of me, looking down as if he were considering a piece of artwork he was buying. “That’s better,” he said, “but your mind should be pliant too.” I started to feel a haze settle over my brain - thoughts were meeting and bouncing off of each other, but not connecting, almost as if I were on the edge of sleep.

“I’m not going to bother with any of your hypnotist’s breathing exercises,” Ren continued. “You’re simply going to stay there and listen.” I could feel my eyelids start to droop, but I couldn’t let myself drift - Master Ren was speaking.

He smiled. “Master Ren - I’ll accept that. It suits you to call me that - you *are* dutifully minded. Duty is everything to you, Senator. You know that and so do I.” His voice was soft and soothing; I could get lost in it. “You just sometimes need a reminder of what’s expected of you. So here’s what I’m going to do.” He scooped my chin again, but this time I could barely focus on his face. “I’m going to make a trigger in your brain that will activate whenever you need that little reminder. It won’t hurt - it will just make you more accepting of what you need to do in the name of the Order. Whether that’s focusing your thoughts away from unnecessary things or giving you more resolve, the trigger will restore balance to your brain. Isn’t that what you want?”

I nodded mutely, but he clicked his tongue. “I need to hear you say it, Senator.”

“Yes, Master Ren,” I whispered, my voice the merest gasp of air.

“Very good. The trigger will be whenever I tell you, “Do what needs to be done.” Can you remember that?”

“Yes, Master Ren.”

His free hand ghosted over my forehead. “Excellent. Now, the trigger will need a few hours to set, so in the meantime - SLEEP.” I was unconscious before I even fell backwards onto the mattress.


	10. Epilogue

On the Rebel Base, weeks had passed since Commander Dameron and the Senator were declared dead.  When the shuttle had gone down and Poe had never reported back, General Organa knew that the two were either killed or captured, and either way, they weren’t coming home.

However, work had to continue, especially when the Resistance had no idea where the First Order was now hiding. More intelligence missions were going out all the time, and Finn had even volunteered, along with another legislator, to helm one of the missions himself.

Finn and the young man returned from the mission in one piece, but they were both shaking when they presented their report to General Organa. She looked up at them funny from her desk: “Fellas, what happened? You both look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Finn gulped. “Ma’am, you’ll want to see the holo-recording we took.”  The General quirked an eyebrow, but pressed play on the small holocron presented to her.  The recording began in black and white.

A familiar voice crackled out: “You are in First Order space.  State your business or be shot down.”  The woman’s eyes widened as she saw the figure of the young woman she had mentored, now dressed in the style that had been common to the Imperial Senate when she had served.

The recording continued: “The is the First Senator of the Order. You are here illegally. I have your vehicle marked by snipers.  Again, if you do not state your business, I will have you destroyed.”

The General shook her head. “It has to be a trick. There’s no way that she would have ever defected.”

Suddenly, a second figure stepped into the camera view. A metallic voice said, “What’s going on out there, Senator?”

“I’m already taking care of it, Commander.” The woman’s tone was formal, but as she looked up at Kylo Ren, the three Resistance fighters could see the adoration in her eyes.

“Very good, Senator. I knew you wouldn’t fail us.” Ren kissed her hand and disappeared. The recording cut off.

The General leaned back in her chair, hand over her heart. “As you might guess, ma’am,” Finn said, “that’s when we made a hasty retreat.” He nodded respectfully to her.  “Should I take this to intelligence?”

She nodded. “Yes. Thank you both for doing this; I’ll see that you get commendations.” The young men bowed briefly and exited her makeshift office.

With a sigh, Organa leaned back in her chair. As if things weren’t difficult enough…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hit a wall, folks. This was the only way I could wrap it up cleanly. Thank you all so much for being here.


End file.
